The Chrismas Attic remake
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Logan is remembering a Comrade who was much more than that. Meanwhile the kids of the mansion have a secret they can't wait to tell him. This is a remake of TSO's cd The Christmas Attic. ON HIATUS
1. Letters to the Readers

Remake of The Christmas Attic by Tran-Siberian Orchestra

Disclaimer - James, Raleigh, Elizabeth, Anna, Kelly, Timithy, Katelen, Jubilee (Marvel Jubilee's daughter), Wren, Kiara, Brandon, Anica, Jorden, Karen, Kalob, Logan (not wolverine), Narnen, and Vitto are mine. Every body else belongs to Marvel and the plot belongs to TSO.

This 'chapter' will update to give a preview of the next chapter . As every chapter was set to music I've also you guys which song from the cd The Christmas Attic goes to which chapter so feel free to listen as you read.

1) The Ghosts of Christmas Eve- Unknowingly they move closer to a secret that has been missing for decades and desperately needed this past year.

-song: The Ghosts Of Christmas Eve

2) Sparkles, Glitter and Smiles- Logan remembers his first Christmas at the institute, and Marie's joy with the children.

-song: The World That She Sees

3) Remember Our Dream- What is the dream of Christmas night? Why can't people remember love and peace past Christmas day? The X-Men reaffirm their dream.

-song: The World That He Sees

4) Silent Hope- Hank grades Brandon's Christmas paper. Kelly finds instructions to a special secret. A secret so dangerous that was disassembled and stuffed into the farthest reaches of the mansion for fear of what it could unleash, it is the only way home for two lost souls.

-song: The Three Kings And I (What Really Happened)

5) Christmas Canon-

-song: Christmas Canon

6) The Way Home-

-song: Find Our Way Home

7) Expectations-

-song: Appalachian Snowfall

8) A Canadian Christmas-

-song: The Music Box

9) The Snow Came Down-

-song: The Snow Came Down

10) Christmas in the Air-

-song: Christmas In The Air

11) Dreaming Never Stops-

-song: Dream Child ( A Christmas Dream)

12) Bearry Christmas-

-song: An Angles Share


	2. The Ghosts of Christmas Eve

_" -A child who should have been asleep  
Instead was climbing attic stairs  
With her solitary candle  
And a single Christmas prayer  
Now, when angels they are called  
They rarely just appear  
But more often than not  
They gently whisper in one's ear  
And when they whisper to a child  
On nights when snow still glistens  
The chances are much stronger still  
That, that child, will listen-"_

" _-For Christmas weaves a life long spell  
And most of all remembers well  
And as that child explored the past  
Once again that spell was cast- "_

_In this room where shadows live  
__And ghosts that failed learn time forgives  
__Welcome, friends, please stay awhile  
Our story starts with one small child_

"Hey!" Kel waves to James then runs after him. "James! What do you want Santa to bring you?"

James turns back to the blue furred child of Kurt and Ororo. "Kelly. Santa Claus in not real. The adults just say he is. It's the adults, your mom and dad included, who put out the presents and eat the cookies. OK?"

"Your lying! Santa is real!" Kelly stamps her foot.

"Ok then, prove it." James grins , arms folded across his chest.

"I will! I'll see Santa tonight!" The words are barely out of her mouth before she disappears with a 'bampf!'

_Who spends this night in attics dark  
Where dreams are stored like sleeping hearts  
And so it's here that they must wait  
Till someone wishes them awake_

"Goodnight Kell."

Kurt and Ororo stand by their child's bed.

"Goodnight ma. Goodnight Vatti. Goodnight little brother. Ma?"

Storm lifts the covers overs Kelly's body till they are snug against her neck. "Yes dear?"

"When will my little brother be born? Will he be a Christ-child baby?"

Kurt grips her tail with his own. "Nein mien Segen. He will be a New Years child."

"Danke val; muy, muy, muy, muy mucho gracias."

"For what?" Ororo asks.

"For giving me a brother for holidays."

Kurt and Ororo laugh softly. "Your welcome little one."

Kurt untwines their tails and the two exit the room. A small breeze shuts the door behind them.

Kaitlin's voice enter her mind. 'Ready Kell?'

Kelly thinks back 'Yes. We need Brandon and Wren but if anyone else wants to join us they can.'

'Wren is stationed in the Christmas tree and Timm and Jubes said they'd take our word for it and get some sleep; but if we needed them to wake them up."

Kelly opens the door and peeks out. Finding the coast clear she closes the door and "bamph"s to her friends room. Liz is holding Brandon and they all touch Kelly's hand then dissapear to the attic.

Liz helps Brandon get comfortable in an extra quilt. Meanwhile Katelin and Kelly start looking for more blankets. Unkowingly they move closer to a secret that has been missing for decades and despartly needed these past two years.

_For somewhere on this night of nights  
She's looking to believe  
Here among the ghosts on Christmas Eve_

Kate is the first to find some pillow and takes them back to Liz and Brandon. Kell moves deeper into one corner.

_And there near an old looking glass  
There was a trunk from Christmas past  
That she had somehow missed before  
But now decides she will explore_

She passes the old mirror they'd played dress up with a couple of years ago. A movement, white on brown, causes her to wheel around and look deep into the mirror but it stands innocently, her own eyes staring back at her , so she steps forward again only to trip over a small garnished trunk about 8" x 12".

'I've never seen this before.'

'What Kelly?'

'I found this old trunk , I'll bring it over.'

Kell pick her way back, trunk in arms and settles down on a large plush pillow. She unclasps it and looks inside.

_'Twas filled with toys and one old wreath  
And several letters underneath  
So as the evening hours leave  
The child sat down and started to read_

An old wreath with faded green needles, a wooden musical box with intricate weaving patterns, an old teddy bear with worn hazelnut fur, and a single dog tag, lay on top of a stack of letters dusty with age and tied with a bright red string. She carefully takes out the letters.

"Do you want to read these while we wait guys?" she asks.

Liz and Kate nod. "Yes." "I bet they're really interesting."

Kell slits the first one open with the tip of her tail and takes out the paper inside. As she unfolds in Liz lets out a gasp.

_For somewhere on this night of nights  
She's looking to believe  
Here among the ghosts on Christmas Eve_

_On Christmas Eve  
On Christmas Eve_


	3. Sparkles, Glitter, and Smiles

" _-A mix of long forgotten words  
__With melodies no longer heard  
__All threads of long forgotten lives  
__But here somehow they had survived  
__These letters that had caught her eye  
__Now in her hands they seemed alive  
__And as each letter she unsealed  
__A small piece of the past was revealed- "_

- As she unfolds it Liz lets out a gasp.

Logan pads softly downstairs. With only the lights on the Christmas tree lighting the scene, the tamed wolverine sits down and buries his face in his hands; tears trickling down over a small smile - remembering.

************************************************* 5 years ago ********************************************************

_There in this night There is a life  
Someone who waits for me_

"Logan? Come on! It won't be Christmas without you." She knocks on my door for the third time. "Plleeaasse?"

"All right. I'll come with you. " I grab a sweater for her.

_Only a child Dreams and a smile  
Waiting to play_

"You do realize it's not Christmas yet, right." I grumble as we walk downstairs.

"Close enough, Christmas Eve. And I bet you would be a great aim in the snowball fight." Marie quips glancing slyly at me as if I can't see her.

"Whoa Marie, hold it. I am not and never will be getting in a snowball fight."

"Humph. Then you can watch me."

_And now she's found Snow on the ground  
Magic has been set free_

We walk into the dining hall to be confronted with a virtual snowstorm. A slight glow in front of us gives me the second of warning I need. I pull Marie down beside me as a ball bolt of energy sears the snow over or heads. With me in front to ward off further attacks, we cautiously wade through shin deep drifts.

"Hello? Mama, is that you? Kalob is crying and I don't know where Karen is." We start heading into the area child's voice came from. "And why is there so much snow? My milk's frozen."

"Keep talking kid!" I yell her general direction.

"Wolvie? Is that you?"

We're right on top of the voice before, suddenly, the snow opens up revealing an overturned bench lying under a table. Behind the bench an emperor penguin has its feathers fluffed around a small child who is shivering despite the warmth of the bird.

"It's ok Wren. It's ok Kalob." Marie kneels down and picks up Kalob. "I saw Karen with Amara in the bathroom Wren OK? Come on we'll have breakfast in the kitchen today and I'll make hot Cocoa."

Wren shrinks down becoming smaller, sleeker, and fiercer; a white gyrfalcon. She flies to my shoulder. She turns her head toward Marie and says "Ok Rogue".

We've made our way out of the one room blizzard and are brushing off Kalob and the now human Wren when shapes tumbles toward us revealing a rather sodden Remy, Kitty, and Forge carrying respectively Timmy, Caitlin, and Elizabeth. James and Rachel straggle out behind them.

"Is there anyone else in there?" I point at the open door.

"Only Storm, Bobby and Jubilee." Kitty sighs then phases, dropping a load of snow and water on the ground. "Bobby's doing it I think. Storm is trying to stop the 'effects' and Jubes and the Professor are trying to get through to Bobby."

"Mommy? I'm cold". Young Timithy tugs on his mother's slacks.

Just then Amara walks up with Karen and stares for a moment.

""Hot cocoa for everyone and **I** will make eggs. You guys look like you need it."

_She's waited here All of this year  
Just for this day _

Marie smiles at me over her hot cocoa and I can't help teasing her.

" How was that for snowball darlin?"

"Perfect! And we got in rescue training as well."

I smile inwardly at her enthusiastic words, seeing the worry behind them for her friend.

The rest of the day proceeds in a flurry of last minuet touches, snowball fights and general rowdiness.

_And then the night comes alive with lights to dazzle  
__And everything's extraordinary  
Nothing is left ordinary_

Wren had glued herself to the twins in a fit of sisterly worry but tonight when Jubes and Forge start setting up she can't contain herself and runs off to join her friends, leaving Karen and Kalob in the care of Kitty. Forge provides the show with more traditionally made fireworks while Firecracker adds her own flair the proceedings.

The explosives show scenes ranging from Santa Clause to nativities ending in a panorama of the X-men and students. Marie rests her head on my shoulder setting off an upwelling of emotion inside me. I realize I love her as I hold her tight against the cold wind and we stare up at the stars. As she dozes off I stroke her hair murmuring "I love you" against a background of shouts, cheers, catcalls, and explosions.

Later that night with the children in bed, we adults share a quite coffee together as we put out the last few presents.

_Christmas has come_  
_With its long memory_

Soon Marie and I head up the stairs together, towards the teachers wing. As we walk we share thoughts and memories. I tell Marie about the little tree my brother and I had had in Canada. She tells me about her fake tree because it was too warm for a real one. But we never stray from happy memories and are glad in the silence of the other.

_And in my mind_  
_It always will be_  
_The world that she sees_

Outside her door I, in a flash of rashness and tenderness, wrap my arms around her and for the first time I am able to catch a glimpse of her optimism and of her joy that is now mine.

_Caught in this night  
Pieces of light  
Glitter and play for you_

It's one o clock in the morning and unlike the children who would like to stay up I desperately want it while it eludes my grasp in favor of nightmares. A knock on my door and an "Ice cream Logan?" alerts to Marie and an excuse to get up. I pull on a shirt and join her although a gallon of sugar is hardly likely to induce sleep. She decides on gingerbread ice cream. I get a beer and we move to the living room to relax. Marie collapses on the coach and motions for me to join her. She takes a few bites in the time it takes me to bring my glass to my lips but then closes the lid and leans into me. She stares at something and following her gaze we watch the glistening of tiny continuous explosions inside crystals of ice, courtesy of Drake, Jubilee and Anna.

_And made of glass  
Dreams from the past  
Wait for this day_

Marie's forehead creases and I tense in response but a second later we both relax as a small duplicate of one of the crystals appears in her hands. Reflected inside, our images bounce off each other creating a kaleidoscope. Marie changes a few angles and deep in the heart of the exquisite piece a small replica of us takes shape She tilts her head up and smiles at me. The image blurs as her warm hand melts the ice. I lean forward as she stretches towards me. Our lips meet for the briefest of moments before the tug of her mutation kicks in, but I replay it over and over again in my mind. Marie snuggles up into my lap. I grip her tighter and look up through the window. A single star is shining through a gap in the clouds.

_And if you try  
Look in the sky  
One star is shining through_

I look back down at the girl in my arms and wish with all my might that we could find a way to be together and barring that, that she can find a way to be happy.

_And on this eve  
You can't believe  
It's far away_

And recalling the soft brush of her lips against mine, her hair smelling of fresh pine and a sent unmistakably hers; another odor, of love without the taint of hear saturating our persons. I can't help but believe that both of these wishes are absolutely and utterly possible.

_And then the night comes alive  
With lights to dazzle _

I snap awake at the sound of someone falling and tumbling through a window with a gentle tinkling and a yelp. Maneuvering Marie out of my arms I stand up and grow irritably. Six wars I had been in that stopped fighting for Christmas day and I couldn't have peace within my own home during peacetime.

Reaching the room where the groaning is coming from I slam open the door to see six grimacing Jamies look up at me. I relax now and lean against the door.

"Nightmares?"

He rubs his heads. "Yeah. You- never mind."

I nod, even a talker like Jamie can have trouble putting words to the battle, especially after a nightmare that ended by literally falling out a window.

"Go get a soda. That'll cheer ya up."

"Yeah, guess I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight."

I make my way back to the lounge but she's not there. A note on the pillow reads

Surprise!

Groaning I tuck the note in a spare pocket and head downstairs. Sure enough there she is in a berry red apron directing four kids and several other early risers in the 'art' of making pancakes.

_And everything's extraordinary  
Nothing is left ordinary_

"Merry Christmas Sugah." She gestures in the general direction of the table. "Sit down and open your present before Ororo gets here."

I notice little Kelly standing next to me.

"Please open yer present Mista Logan, before Mama comes or she take it away and yell and flash, sizzle, POP! at you."

I sigh and sit down. Kelly teleports to the top of the table with a box almost as big as herself. Marie flips the pancakes over and then leans against the counter.

"Come on Logan, the clocks ticking." I glance at the clock. It's going incredibly slow.

"Is Anna in on this too?" the children giggle.

"We wanted you to have more time ta enjoy it. Now do ya want et or should I give it to the kids?"

"Yech!"

"Ewww!"

"Rouge!"

The kids protest. I look at the box with more interest. Using one claw I slice through the wrapping paper and endless layers of tape. The puppy sitting in the chair next to me yips "We all helped."

That earns a chuckle from me. I open the lid and am confronted by four six packs of my favorite brand of beer. I smile.

_Christmas has come_

I pour one of them into a coffee mug to mislead Ororo. As soon as the pancakes are eaten we heard the twenty or so kids into the living room and sit them down on the multitude of beanies. Vitto, the man who'd taken over most of the basic defense classes, waves a hand towards the tree and the presents disappear.

"Hhhhhhuuuuhhhh!" the children gasp.

Ororo claps her hands. "Listen everybody. Before we do presents lets put out a prayer for those who are not fortunate enough to have family around them today.

_With its long memory _

Every person in the room is silent. All of us, except possibly the one-year-old twins, Karen and Kalob, have been homeless, or unwanted, or faced that possibility in battle. And all of us, even four year old Brandon had, had to defend ourselves and our families against prejudice.

Yet we still, all of us, have hope.

_And in my mind_

I stand to the back of the room as Vitto causes the presents to reappear in people's laps one at a time. He smiles sympathetically at me then blinks. A note appears in my hand.

It always will be

Dear Mista Logen,

We no you do not lik compane exept Mss Rouges so we put yor presents in yor room. Pleeze stay downstares today. Merry Cristmas,

James Liz Rachel Kell Timmy Katelin **Wren**

Brandon **Siren ** Kiara Jorden Anica

Below the names are two handprints, one in red, one in green, from the twins and below that is a smaller script signed by Marie.

Dear Logan,

Thank you for staying with me today. I have something to give you tonight.

Love Marie.

_The world that she sees_

This note joins the other one in my pocket and I nod at Vitto in thanks. Then my eyes wander to Marie. Unlike me she is in the thick of things. Covered from head to toe ending in a scarf wrapped around her face she is also surrounded by children. They sit on her lap, hand her presents to open, jabbering away. Kalob is on her back trying to give her a crystal he made. She has a neon pink santa hat on when Rachel, James and Siren walk up to her.

"Hey guys. Enjoying yourselves?"

Siren nods and Rachel says "Yeah. I got a bo-staff from Dad!"

"Cool. Yes Kalob, I love the quartz you gave me."

James speaks up next. "We got you something. We saved up our money for a month to get it."

"Thank you." My Marie smiles with her eyes and holds out her hands.

"Close your eyes Miss Rouge." Siren whispers, real quite.

Marie complies and Siren takes a long thin box, about 3" x 8", and places in Marie's hands. It is wrapped in shiny white paper with sparkles that are constantly shedding. Soon all five of them are sparkling like Ms. Diamond herself.

She carefully undoes the tape and opens the box.

"Oh! These are beautiful guys!"

She waves them back and detangles Kalob from her. Then she slips off her gloves and pulls on the elbow length satin maroon evening gloves.

"I love them."

_The world that she sees_

Painfully aware of her mutation she wraps her arms loosely about them, never touching.


	4. Remember Our Dream

"_And she wondered if these stars  
__Were all but bits of dreams  
__From somewhere in the distant past  
__That somehow, could still be seen_

_And she wondered if her candle  
__Upon this magic night  
__Could be seen by someone far away  
__As their own starlight"_

~ The sun beats down on Egyptian sand and a young boy. He screams silently as his being is infused with power even his pharaoh does not posess.

~ A woman dies as her son rips his way out of her in the soon to be Canadian wilderness.

~ A mother places a small bundle on a doorstep as her dark lover watches, fangs glistening.

~ In a London hospital, a nurse tells herself she is hallucinating. The small red-faced baby she had just set down could not be telepathic. She must have been reading to much fantesy.

_There was a cold winter night_

The elder members of the X-team gather in the living room with cups of Hot Cocoa, beer or tea. They watch each other silently remembering.

_Where the dark went on forever  
_

~The dark was everywhere, It didn't end, closing in, so scared, "Mother!"

~"Snickt!" He looks at his claws; old blood staining them deeper than any eye could follow, telling of an endless dark, where thoughts disappeared, will dissolved and men became things.

~They kept him in the dark for so long. He was a pretty boy and lasted longer than most, but he watched his family murdered, clubbed, gassed. He saw their smoke rise up into the crisp December air; dark, choking, endless.

_And the world seemed like a  
Dream gone astray _

~ Fathers view on mutants was obvious from his first Christmas with wings. He couldn't find the angel for the tree. Instead there was a star but later he found the wings in the trash.

_And somehow there on this night  
As the world huddled together_

"We are the only ones those children have" Kitty voices quietly to Ororo.

_There a child slept at the end of this day _

"Shhh. Don't wake them. The children need their sleep." Ororo reminds her.

Logan snarls softly. "It's only the insane that allow for a truce on Christmas. A truce from a war on children."

"But ve could not decline a peace agreement, however temporary." Kurt protests.

"I know but-" Anna sighs. "I wish we could sleep in our own beds without fearing an attack. That the children who came to us for protection could receive it."

_And he dreamed of another world  
In another time And another place _

Logan looks up from his beer. "how many of them are going to Europe Ro?"

"All of those under fifteen and without a home. For those who still have family besides us, well, we can't take them away from the people who love them."

"And those older than fifteen?" Remy queries tonelessly, never taking his eyes off the cards in front of him.

Ronnie cups his face in her hands. "We can't save everyone Rems. They have the right to choose."

He looks at Ororo. "But dey can leave if dey want to, right?"

"Of course. The jet will take as many trips as possible. But the youngest will be taken first."

He nods in acknowledgement and places a knave on it's queen.

_Where no man Has to wear a sign  
Saying where he's from  
Saying what's his race _

"I wish people could walk down the street without getting caught by one side or the other, mutants or non-mutants."

_And he wants us to believe  
This world that he sees _

"So do we all."

_What is the dream of this night_

"We want peace for us and our children." Betsy's thoughts resound through the minds of her friends.

_Why does it echo forever_

"Why can't people learn? Christians, Jews, Negroes, Women, and now mutants. Seems like we have to have someone to beat up on if we want to feel like we can possible control life." Logan mutters.

_Here in the cold at the end of this year _

Everyone looks towards the door as a teenager walks in with a girl in her arms.

"Karen was scared. She told me she felt her head floating again."

"Like it did when I saw metal man." Karen pipes up.

Cassidy looks at the adults. "She means Magneto's nearby."

Bobby takes Karen from Cassidy. "Everything is ok Honey. Nothing will happen tonight."

_And with all our different lives_

"Well maybe he just wanted to give Pietro and Anna their Christmas Presents." She snuggles closer to Bobby who tucks a blanket around her thin frame. Cassidy sits down next to them and strokes Karen's back until the six year old is fast asleep.

"She's been through so much Professor Drake. We all have, but she still believes that people are good. How?"

_Why do we dream it together_

Ororo murmurs across the room "I think that we all thought like Karen at one point, and some of us still do." She smiles at Kurt. "But I think that even Magneto dreams of peace. He's just given up on making that dream a reality."

_When at the first sign of snow it appears _

'Peace, or at least a lull in the fighting, has occurred over innumerable years as winter set in. In ancient times people simple couldn't fight a war in winter but I wonder what makes us feel the same way, despite being fully capable of waging a wintertime war and regardless of religion, at Christmas time.'

Logan is thinking only private thoughts, but Betsy hears him and whispers in his mind

_When he dreamed of another world  
In another time And another place_

'Wherever, whenever, however you were raised, whatever you think you believe, Christ is alive, and on Christmas we are just a little closer to realizing this'

_Where no man Has to wear a sign  
Saying where he's from  
Saying what's his race _

Logan stands up and walks out of the room fingering his pocket for a cigar. Looking back at the british woman he thinks 'and what about HYDRA? SHEILD? The Nazis? It's too bad no one ever told them, huh?'

Betsy looks back at him steadily. He notices the Christmas lights dancing in her eyes.

_And he wants us to believe_

'We are telling them Logan. Everyday we are showing the world.

_This world that he sees _

She blinks and when her eyes open The Wolverine is gone.


End file.
